Transformers age of extinction: the alternative version scene
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: this is alternative version of scene from the movie
1. Chapter 1

Transformers age of extinction Autobots reunite

Author note : this is an alternative version of Autobots reunite

Optimus: calling all autobots,calling all autobots

Prime scans a passing truck, sheds his layer of rust and takes on a new form with his old paint scheme.

Shane : That was insane! It was awesome, but it was insane!

They arrive in Monument Valley Hound runing across the mountains

Hound: [fires shots into the air] Oh yeah! HELL YEAH! He's back! He's alive! OPTIMUS IS HERE!  
>Drift: At last, there is hope after all...<p>

Drift jump off a cliff and transform into a attack heilcaptor Optimus drive pass Crosshairs,Sideswipe,Dino/Mirage

Crosshairs: Mister "Leader of the Free Galaxy" is back! I never doubted you for an instant...

Drift transform

Drift:we got your warning. we've been waiting

Hound: We got the gang back together.

Optimus,Rodimus,and Bumblebee transform

Optimus:Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed.

Hound: Human beings, buncha back-stabbin' weasels!  
>Drift: Hound. Find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation.<br>Hound: What the hell are you sayin'?  
>Drift: It's a haiku.<br>Hound: [grabs Drift] Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat!  
>Drift: [draws a sword] Try it, you'll be dead!<p>

Sideswipe:you now want it will make it a hold lot

Crosshairs and Hound start threatening the humans for having their species betray them but Optimus convinces them that they have risked their lives to save his. The Humans notice that there are clear tensions between the Autobots

Drift:sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held the command while you were gone, he is a child who lacks leadership.  
>Bumblebee: Well this child is about to kick your ass.<p>

Dino/Mirage: [watches Drift and Bumblebee fight] I been waitin' for them all to dispatch each other so I can take charge with no trouble at all! Just me reportin' to me.

Optimus :Autobots Lockdown is hunting us and human are helping him

Cade reveals footage of the attack on Ratchet ,Jolt and Leadfoot's demise using the stolen aerial drone

[being shot at]  
>Leadfoot: I'm an Autobot! I'm an Autobot!<p>

Hound : that's Leadfoot

Optimus Prime: [sees Leadfoot and Ratchet get killed by humans] I have sworn to never kill humans...  
>Hound: Big mistake.<br>Optimus Prime: ...but when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die.  
>Optimus Prime: A great threat is coming...<br>Cade Yeager: What if you had some human help?  
>Tessa Yeager: You're his partner now?<br>Cade Yeager: Sweetie, we're targets too!

Inspection of the drone leads them to a company named KSI, located in a rebuilt Chicago

Authur Note : Question favorite new Auotbots or Decepticon


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 Dinobot charge

Hound: Optimus, what are our orders on these humans? Can I squish the bald guy?

Crosshairs : I hate being an underdog underdog suck What the plan prime

Optimus decided the time had come to satisfy their need for reinforcements. Being a knight himself, he took one of their swords and shields from the ship and freed the ancient Dinobots

Crosshairs: You've gotta be kidding me.

Optimus Prime: [to the Dinobots] Legendary warriors, the powers that created us now want us all extinguished. We must join forces, or else we'll all be their slaves. So today you stand with us... or you stand against me.

[the Dinobots roar at Optimus and attack him]

Crosshairs: We'll let Prime figure this one out...

Drift: Very wise.

Crosshairs: [climbs up a waterfall] There's no way I'm staying down with them, NO WAY!

Optimus Prime: [punches Grimlock] Only together can we survive! Let me lead you!

[Grimlock transforms into a T-rex and roars fire]

Crosshairs: Oh, no...

Drift: I was expecting a giant car!

Optimus Prime: Come here!

[Grimlock charges at Prime]

Optimus Prime: We're giving you freedom!

[sucker punches Grimlock to the ground, and draws his blade]

Optimus Prime: Defend my family, or die!

[Grimlock submits to Optimus]

[Optimus climbs on Grimlock]

Optimus Prime: Autobots, we're gonna prove who we are and why we're here!

Crosshairs: Ugh, you just want to die for the guy. That's leadership. Or brainwashing, or something.

Drift: No... that's Optimus Prime.

[the other Dinobots transform as Crosshairs rides Scorn ,Dino rides Slog and Drift rides Slug]

Optimus Prime: Autobots, we charge together! Now, roll out!

Hound: [unsehathes a knife] Got your fortune cookie!

[guts some Decepticons]

Hound: "I'm like a fat ballerina who takes scalps and slits throats!"

Hound: [throws a grenade at Cade] Pull the pin, I'm dyin' out here!

[Cade pulls the grenade]

Joshua Joyce: IT's LIVE! IT's LIVE!

[Cade hurls it at Hound who tosses it at some Decepticons]

Hound: Got some bad news Cade, I'm out of ammo, out of ideas.

Optimus and his fellow Autobots storm into the city, slamming, crushing, stomping, and chomping all nearby enemies Galvatron retreats as the Autobots and Dinobots decimate his forces

Galvatron : No impossible there ruining everything

Hound shot Two-Head in the face with his cigar

Bumblebee was confronting Stinger when Strafe flew down and picked him up. Stinger, however, grabbed onto Bumblebee and a battle between the lookalikes raged on the flying Dinobot. Stinger caused Strafe to fall onto the Hong Kong streets before Bumblebee eliminated him let Strafe gnaw on the drones broken head.

Bumblebee: I hate cheap knockoffs!

Authur Note : favorite scenes from transformers age of extinction.


End file.
